


“自然系列”第8部：自然的庆典

by bicyclecrazy



Series: 自然系列 [8]
Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 哨兵/向导连结, 已确立关系, 精神连结, 自然系列
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:06:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23787544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bicyclecrazy/pseuds/bicyclecrazy
Summary: 概要：对Blair Sandburg来说地狱般的一周。本文包含各种匪夷所思的情节，除了厨房水槽——不，甚至有一幕是有水槽的，我现在开始考虑了。抱歉啦。
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Series: 自然系列 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578460
Collections: 852 Prospect Archive





	“自然系列”第8部：自然的庆典

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nature's Celebrations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/820546) by [Francesca (Speranza)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Francesca). 



**星期一 晚**  
  
James Ellison在半夜惊醒过来，瞬间知晓身旁的床铺空空如也，爱人不在身边。他的感官发散开去，立刻在楼下客厅定位到Blair Sandburg的心跳。嗅到火焰和草药茶的气味，他轻叹一声，坐起身，双腿滑至床边站起来，仅身着短裤顺着楼梯朝一楼走去。  
  
Blair没有注意到有人靠近，他正注视着烛火，迷失在思绪中。Jim距离他身后仅几步之遥时，他才忽然转身、眨眼、脸上挂起一个微笑——那是一个反射性的礼貌的微笑。  
  
“嗨。”Jim轻声说，在Blair身旁的地板上坐下。  
  
“嗨。”Blair回答。  
  
“睡不着？”Jim问，Blair鼓了一下嘴唇，摇头表示承认。“出了什么事吗？”他继续问，Blair看看他，叹了口气。  
  
“没事，Jim，”他这样回答，但两人都知道这不是实话。“没什么大不了的。”Blair又补充。  
  
“好的，”Jim说，靠到旁边的沙发上，盘起双腿，“没什么大不了。”  
  
“我只是……只是在思考，就这样。”  
  
“继续，”Jim说，“接着思考。”  
  
“真的没什么好说的。”Blair说。  
  
“你说是就是。”Jim说。他观察Blair的颜色，放低声音问，“今天过得很不好？”  
  
“嗯，”Blair沉吟道，“有点，”他咬咬嘴唇。“就是有点蠢，真的。”  
  
“什么蠢？”  
  
Blair轻轻呼出一口气，使劲摩擦脸颊，在倾诉和迟疑之间徘徊不决。“我不知道，Jim——我觉得不应该和你进行这场对话。”Jim闻声眨了眨眼睛，Blair心里马上升起一种愧疚。“不，别误会，就只是一些蠢事，我发誓，就……他们发给我一套制服，”话语脱口而出，“毕业典礼的制服。我……我……你是一个警察，Jim。我不希望你多想。”  
  
Jim微笑，低声说，“你讨厌那套制服。”Blair发出一声哀叹。  
  
“天啊，你简直无法想象。”他小声回答，开始轻笑。“你知不知道，”笑意扩大了，“为了忍住不当场哭出来，我甚至假装自己在the Village People。”他用手臂比成一个“Y”字。“我的意思是，我知道它只是用来在毕业典礼上庆祝我获得一个更高级的徽章，以便我们回到老样子的生活：我可以继续穿着法兰绒衬衣，跟着你身后，给予人们帮助——这是我想要的，真的——但是天啊，有那么一刻我简直觉得……”他停下语句，脸上的笑容消失殆尽。“我看着镜子中的自己，然后我在想……这是谁啊？真的，我怎么变成这样子的？”他皱紧眉头。“然后……后来……他们还告诉我……”他的声音越来越弱，又叹了口气，用力甩甩头好像想将某种念头甩出去。“上帝，我简直不能相信……”  
  
“什么？”Jim追问。  
  
“啊——，”Blair不知是气是笑，“他们要因为我杰出的射击成绩给我发一个奖，你能想象吗？”  
  
Jim扬起眉毛，“Blair，这很棒啊——我的意思是……”他有些支吾地继续。  
  
“是的，我知道，确实很棒，能让你更受欢迎，增长名望，”Blair恼火地说，“——既然做就做到最好，切勿浅尝辄止，要精益求进，全力以赴！我真的明白——要不干脆给我拍张照，我穿着制服接受‘最佳爆头手’奖，然后把照片寄给我妈妈？——千万要装框裱好，让她看看我多么值得她自豪！或者，可以更简单一些：让我用一根棒槌，亲手往她心脏锤进一根木头桩子！或者，我可以亲手一枪爆掉她的头，以证明我的射击术到底多么精良——说不定我可以获得第二枚奖章！直接走上人生巅峰！”  
  
“Blair……”Jim柔声制止他。  
  
“不，我真的不想和你进行这场对话，明白了吗？我只想自己大吼几声，解决它、克服它——我现在处理我脑子里的想法就非常困难了，真的不想再担心你脑子里会产生什么想法。”  
  
“不，”Jim说，抓起Blair的手紧紧握在手心，“不用担心我的想法，我们关注你的想法就好。”  
  
“好的，”Blair说，仍然紧闭下颌。  
  
“我能理解你的感受。”Jim开始说。  
  
“不，”Blair尖锐地说，“不，我不觉得你能。”  
  
Jim举起双手示意退步，“好的，我不理解，行吗？”  
  
“我知道你的心意，可你真的不能，”Blair毫不松口。“我很抱歉，但就是这样。”他摇摇头，双手握成拳。“我是说……你知道吗，我小时候经常和娜奥米（译注：Blair的母亲）去朋友家的聚会，他们门口总会放着一个玻璃鱼缸，”他用双手比划尺寸和形状。“鱼缸旁边放着一个指示牌，上面写着‘你有钱吗？往里面放一些吧。你缺钱吗？从里面取一些吧’。”他抬起头，挑衅似的望向Jim。“这才是我熟悉的事，我生长的环境，懂吗？而现在呢，现在的情况对我来说像另一个星球一样陌生，明白吗？”  
  
（译注：Blair由单身母亲抚养长大，曾跟随在许多城市、公社生活。Blair的母亲比较激烈地反对暴力、反战，包括代表国家暴力的警察等武装力量，剧中的Blair从形象到思想都代表一种嬉皮士的风格。）  
  
“好的，”Jim安抚地回答。  
  
“在我以前生活的地方，我现在的行为（指成为警察）绝对是最反叛的。请别误会，但是整个警察摊子真的让我左右为难。这是事实，Jim，我非常抱歉。而且我无法告诉任何人我为什么要这么做——我不能跟他们说，这是为了完成我作为一个萨满的命运，完成我生命中最重要、最需要我追寻的联结，或者说只有这样，我才能变得完整，才能让我的人生实现——继续实现大多数人没有机会实现的人生的意义。这是我人生中错过就再也不会有的事，Jim——我明白，所以我从不后悔我的选择，但是天啊，Jim！”他最终说，“我仍然……你知道吗？”  
  
“我不确定，”Jim轻声调侃，“我可以知道这个吗？”  
  
Blair微笑一下，“当然，老兄——当然可以，抱歉刚才那样说。”  
  
“不，你说得对，”Jim说，“我确实不知道。但是……我愿意知道，如果你愿意告诉我的话。平时，你的嘴巴一刻也不停，但其实很少说关于你自己的事，你知道我的意思吧。我喜欢听你说你的过往。”他叹了口气，抓了一下头发，“我希望知道所有你愿意告诉我的事。”  
  
“谢谢你这么想，真的。”Blair回答。“我平时不怎么提起……我的童年、我以前的生活，这是因为我不想为它感到抱歉，不想觉得我不得不为那种生活辩护。没错，那种童年和生活方式不算主流，它被视为一种亚文化，我知道，但它没有那么糟糕。我没有长成一个神经病或者误入歧途的少年——”  
  
“当然不，我从没那么想。”Jim马上说。  
  
“我知道，但总有人会那么想，这让我感到压力，Jim——我现在认识的人会被我的童年所震惊，我童年认识的人会被现在的我所震惊。我好像只有一个人。”他低声说。“就像和你在一起一样——我所有认识的人里面，有一半会愤怒于你是一个男人，另一半会愤怒于你是一个警察。两头不讨好——我就像生活在两种世界的夹缝中间。”  
  
“所以我在一边是‘死同性恋’（fag，对同性恋的蔑称），在另一边是‘死条子’（pig，对警察的蔑称）。”Jim总结道，Blair笑起来。  
  
“是的，that's about the size of it。”Blair微笑地同意。  
  
“你知道的，你不是一个人。”Jim轻声说。  
  
“是，我知道，”Blair说，“我知道。”  
  
“过来，靠进我怀里，让我做你的支撑。”Jim轻声说。  
  
“你当然是我的支撑，”Jim一边说一边滑进Jim的臂弯中。“我只是不知道要怎渡过这段时间，Jim，毕业典礼就在下周。他们会为我欢呼庆祝——我是说重案组的大家。他们都会过来看我，那真的很贴心，但整个庆典对我来说其实是肉中之刺，我害怕那一天的到来——穿上制服站在大家面前，走在队列中间——要命啊！我可能会当场吐出来。”他坦白地说。  
  
“我会带个桶。”Jim说。  
  
“我从来没有真正参加过任何一次毕业典礼，因为我讨厌站成一行走完整套流程，不喜欢看起来泯然众人，不喜欢每次必不会少的鼓乐。”  
  
“这是仪式，”Jim故作惊讶地道，“我还以为你喜欢仪式。”  
  
“我喜欢‘观察’仪式，但不喜欢成为仪式上的主角。”Blair说。  
  
“那你要去你的博士毕业典礼吗？”Jim好奇地问。  
  
“我不确定，还没有想好。我有点犹豫，这毕竟是我最后一次毕业典礼，”Blair说。“我也不知道——不过典礼在五月，还有时间考虑。”  
  
“我想说——我，我愿意去，”Jim说。“如果你决定去的话。听你的。”  
  
“我会好好想想。”Blair说。“答辩在周五，结束后大家应该会带我出去玩，”他补充道，“这差不多也是一种仪式——你的朋友们在外面等你出来，然后出去找个地方把你灌醉什么的。如果你想的话你可以一起去。”  
  
“我——也许吧。”他叹息一声，“说实话，Blair，我有点害怕。”  
  
“我理解。”Blair说。  
  
“不，我不觉得你能，Blair！”Jim怪声怪气地尖叫。Blair笑着侧身推了他一下。“嗷——我是说，你真的不能理解我在城郊白色人种聚居区度过的丰衣足食的童年完全不足以让我加入关于波西米亚文化的学术讨论——嗷！别打了！”他大叫，因为Blair加重力道又给了他一下。  
  
“你怎么能在我焦虑的时候忽然培养出幽默感！”Blair一边抗议一边大笑。  
  
“抱歉啦。”Jim说。  
  
“噢，原来你这么想笑？我刚才还忘记告诉你一个消息，”Blair说，“他们最终决定我的头衔是——“特别警官Sandburg”，是不是很好笑？‘特别’警官噢——我在想这个‘特别’是不是和‘特殊奥运会’一样？这算什么啊？”  
  
（译注：Special Olympics，特殊奥运会，即残奥会。）  
  
“这确实挺有趣的。”Jim承认。  
  
“可不是，”Blair回答，“一周之内为你奉上两次耻辱。我还有什么不能为你做的？”  
  
“还有什么你不能为我做的？”Jim口中重复，围着问题沉思，随后他掰过Blair的脑袋，低头将一个最柔和的吻印在他的嘴唇上。Blair发出轻轻的呻吟，反身抱住Jim，在他缓慢、轻柔地蹂躏他嘴唇时托住他。Jim爱死那张嘴了，外部的唇瓣甜蜜而慷慨——正如内部的口腔火热多情——正如Blair Sandburg本人。  
  
当他再次抬起头时，旭日正在升起。  
  
  
（TBC）  
  
  
\----------  
  
  
 **星期二 晚**  
  
Jim压下喉间升起的抱怨，不耐地在座椅上调整了一下姿势。这个会到底要开到什么时候啊？他朝会议室的窗户瞥了一眼，看看其它几个重案组警探的倒影，考虑要不要看一下自己的手表。He didn't think he could handle his disappointment if the hands hadn't moved。回家，他想，好想回家啊，回到——  
  
Jim！Blair的惊叫忽然在他脑中乍现。他站起身体，肌肉紧绷，思绪飞速旋转，立即注意到Blair只喊了一次——只有这一次，然后再没有声音。他一下跃过桌面，朝会议室大门冲去，留下一屋震惊的重案组探员面面相觑。他们在无声中快速达成一致，然后梅根·康纳和西蒙·班克斯跟着冲出会议室。此时，Jim已径直冲出走廊，推开楼梯通道的门，绕着旋转的楼梯向下飞奔。他忽视身后梅根的高喊“等等，Jim！等等！”，打开通向车库的门，直直跑向卡车一把拉开车门钻进去，然后狠狠踩下油门。梅根和西蒙看看飞速离开的卡车，跑向梅根的汽车。西蒙将警笛放到车顶，一路轰鸣着跟上去。  
  
卡车在夜色中加速，Jim没有停下来细看驶到何处，只是全神贯注地注意搜寻Blair，希望听到更多Blair的声音，随便什么都好。随着他们之间的交流始终没有建立起来，他的心脏渐渐地跳动得越发厉害。只有一次，他想，他只唤了那一次。  
  
卡车险险拐入一个小巷，车前灯立刻照出Sandburg的沃尔沃的车形。车后盖大开着。Jim将在停车位停下，狠狠甩上车门朝后放跑去。倒在地上一动不动的搭档的身形让他不脚下踉跄。  
  
Blair Sandburg侧躺在地上，血液从他头上的一处伤口顺着脸颊汩汩流下。Jim跪倒在地，本能地开始检查Blair全身：心跳仍然有力，大脑活动正常，脑部神经细胞传出的柔和的嗡鸣。他心下稍安——没有神经损伤，伤势不算严重。  
  
两下车门甩上的声音让他抬起头，看到西蒙·班克斯和梅根·康纳的身影从黑暗中浮现，在两辆车发出的明亮灯光中背着光跑来。  
  
“我的天啊，”梅根惊叹，向前靠近。“Sandy——”  
  
“我马上叫救护车。”西蒙说，原地转着圈，但立刻被Jim的话打断。“别叫。”  
  
“别叫？”西蒙的眉毛直升发际线，“别叫救护车？”  
  
“他没事，”Jim说，他脱下身上的毛衣，解开底下衬衣的扣子，将布料从肩头撕开然后快速撕成条状。他用一条布片小心擦拭Blair脸上的血迹，用另一条卷起来压在伤口处止血，然后双手轻柔地在Blair脸上轻抚。  
  
“你怎么知道他没事，”梅根尖锐地说。“他可能伤得很严重，脖子可能断了——”  
  
“我就是知道。”Jim咆哮。“他没事，脖子没断。”他将Blair轻轻放在腿上，轻抚他的头颅，摸到卷发下方莫个地方很快地肿起的一块鼓包。  
  
梅根转身想西蒙寻求帮助，却目瞪口呆地发现西蒙一动不动，好像就那么接受了Jim Ellison的判断。  
  
“那是什么？”西蒙靠近几步，在黑暗中眯起眼睛好看得更清楚。  
  
“Sandburg的警察制服。”Jim回答，双手继续在Blair头部动作，欣慰地感觉手指下的肌肤开始愈合。  
  
西蒙用脚轻点地上的塑料干洗袋，看到几条湿淋淋的水渍。他皱起眉，奇怪地说，“袋子是湿的。”  
  
“是尿液，”Jim冷声回答，黑暗中传来的嗓音让梅根狠狠吞咽一下。“有人往上面撒尿。”  
  
“Jim，我们要报告这件事，”西蒙说，“这是一起憎恶案件。”  
  
“你知道这可能是一个警察干的吧，”梅根说。“有人不希望Sandy出现在这周的毕业典礼上。”  
  
“是的，我知道。”西蒙疲惫地说。“所以我们更要抓出那个混球，因为我们不容许这种事情。你也是这么想的，对吧，Jim？”  
  
但Blair此时睁开的双眼让Jim只顾得上紧紧看着他，无心回答西蒙的问题。“嗨。”Jim轻声说。  
  
“我没看到他，”Blair用刺耳的声音说，然后咳嗽一下。“只有一道模糊的影子。但他戴着一顶棒球帽。”  
  
“嘘，没事了。”Jim柔声说。  
  
“Jim，我的胳膊。”Blair说。Jim顺着Sandburg的右臂轻轻抚摸，发现一处发丝粗细的裂缝。“明天有攀绳，最终测试，”Blair说，“还有翻墙……”他的脸皱成一团，因为Jim正用拇指擦过裂缝，检测那道裂缝的宽度和深度。  
  
“你会翻过那道墙的，”Jim坚定地说。“你会通过测试。”  
  
Blair点点头，长长地舒了一口气。Jim的双手重新回到他脸上。  
  
“抱歉，我真的不明白现在是怎么回事。”梅根说，向后退开几步，声音紧绷，透着恐惧。  
  
西蒙转身朝向她，伸手轻轻搭在她胳膊上。“梅根，这很难解释。Jim他……他不像一般人。”  
  
“上帝啊，我知道。”梅根发出一阵惊恐的痴笑。“但在会议室时他怎么知道——？现在他又怎么能断定——？”  
  
“他就是知道。”西蒙耐心地回答。  
  
“他是灵媒吗？”梅根问。  
  
“不止是灵媒。”西蒙说。  
  
“西蒙，帮我一下。”Jim说，同时小心地将Blair摆成坐姿。  
  
“你确定这么做没问题，Jim？”西蒙担心地问。  
  
“我感觉好多了，”Blair打断他们的对话，“站得起来。”  
  
“小心胳膊，”Jim嘶声警告。“那里还没有处理到。”  
  
“好的，好的。”西蒙说。随后Blair Sandburg在两名高大的警察的帮助下站起身。  
  
“Jim，关于报告。”西蒙说，他们轻手轻脚地引导Blai坐上卡车的副驾驶座。  
  
“到我家里说。”Jim回答，小心地为Blair系上安全带，然后关上副驾驶位的门。“晚点去我那里做记录。”他说着，大步返回沃尔沃旁。“我们需要那个作为证据。”他指着地上的塑料袋，在那里站立一会儿，试图搜寻更多线索，最后轻叹一声，弯腰对着塑料袋深深吸气。“真希望可以闻出那个家伙的气味。”Jim说着转身走向卡车，他掠食性的眼神让梅根颤抖了一下。  
  
\----------  
  
当天晚一点的时候，西蒙·班克斯和梅根·康纳来到Prospect街852号。此时他们看到的是一个梳洗干净，吃饱喝足，满足地依偎在沙发上的Blair Sandburg。  
  
梅根走到他身边，仔细端详他的脸庞。不久之前还血流不止的前额伤口现在变成一道略显红肿的愈合的痕迹。她眯起双眼开口道，“Sandy，你头上的伤好了。”  
  
“我有一个超级棒的医疗保健大夫。”Blair回答，脸上洋溢着令人恼火的微笑。  
  
“你准备好做陈述了吗？”西蒙·班克斯问。  
  
“是的，不过能说的不多。”Blair说。西蒙和梅根坐到椅子上，Jim坐在Blair身旁，两手轻轻捉着Blair的胳膊。“我去警校上最后一天课。队长通知我们制服到了，所以我们都到库房领衣服。他们按字母顺序发放，”他补充道，“我是‘S’，所以稍微等了一会儿。我拿到衣服后就往停车的地方走。”他叹了口气，“天色有点暗，我走到车旁打开车门，然后就出现一个模糊的身影——我只看到一只棒球棍朝我抡过来，头上一阵剧痛。我跪倒地上，棒球棍接着打在我胳膊上，我倒在地上，之后就没印象了。”  
  
“你离开的时候楼里还有谁？”西蒙问。  
  
“嗯，主要是字母‘T’以及之后的，”Blair说，“大多数人领完衣服就离开了。不过迈克尔·凯利还在——他在等艾利克斯·伍兹，他们应该是酒友。此外也许还有几个。维拉·格林——我记得她也在，我还挺喜欢她的。”  
  
“所以你的意思是几乎所有姓氏在字母‘A’到字母‘R’之间的人都可能在你的车旁等着你？”西蒙问。  
  
“大概是的。”Blair叹气。  
  
“受训的学生一共有多少？”  
  
“大概六十人。”  
  
“好的，”西蒙一边说一边做笔记。  
  
“还有教师。”这时Jim补充。  
  
“Jim，我不能想象——”Blair说。  
  
“那个Dodgeball中士？你说过他讨厌你。”  
  
“我不知道，真的。”Blair喃喃地说。  
  
“你刚才说什么‘翻墙’？”西蒙再次询问。  
  
“是的，翻墙在明天进行。”Blair说。“就是毕业典礼前一天——大概想让你保持压力，不要掉以轻心——学校让我们——”  
  
“噢，是的，我想起来了，翻墙。”西蒙说。他看向Jim，微笑地说，“光阴如箭啊。”Jim做了个鬼脸回以微笑。“所以明天你们需要翻墙，这就是袭击者攻击你手臂的原因。”  
  
“我想是的，”Blair说。“可能他们希望我挂掉，或者延期之类的。”  
  
“好的。”西蒙记下笔记。“我感到很抱歉，Sandburg。”  
  
“不是你的错。”Blair说。  
  
“我还是感到抱歉。听着，如果要你猜的话，你认为会是谁？有人对你说过或者做过什么吗？”  
  
Blair看看梅根，后者的眼神里有某种感同身受的意味。他叹息一声，承认道：“是有几个人，只是常见的自以为大男子气概的样子，但没有对我产生过真正的威胁。”他忽然笑着看向Jim，“你觉得不会是娜奥米吧？”  
  
“当然不会，Blair。”Jim回答，回以微笑。  
  
“好吧，把垫板给我，我给你写个单子。”Blair说着，从Jim怀中抽出手。梅根瞪着他行动自如的胳膊，看他将垫板放在膝盖上，开始快速地涂写。她朝Jim射去一个眼神，后者朝她露出一个一本正经的礼仪性的微笑。  
  
“他明天翻墙不会有问题的，是吗？”她问。  
  
“我没看出来为什么会存在问题，”Jim平声静气地说，“他的上肢锻炼得很好。”  
  
“见鬼，比我好多了，”西蒙不堪回首的摇摇头，“那时候我就一个又瘦又高的麻杆。”  
  
“至少你还很高。”Jim说。  
  
“是啊，你就继续吃神奇汉堡吧，”西蒙嗤之以鼻，“过不了多久看你还能不能翻。”  
  
“好了。”Blair将垫板递还给西蒙。  
  
“好的，”西蒙边说边起身。“我们会着手调查。目前唯一知道的是警校运动器材库房里确实丢失了一顶棒球帽。”  
  
“真出人意料。”Jim说着，站起身送西蒙和梅根。  
  
“你知道吗，你今晚实在安静地可怕，”西蒙怀疑地说，“我还以为你会强烈要求负责这个案子。”  
  
Jim露出一个微笑。“我确实要负责这个案子，但是很高兴有你的帮助。另外，明天我就不去警局了，我去看看那六十个学生爬墙，揪出那个混蛋。”  
  
班克斯举起双手，知道多说无用。他朝门口走去，梅根在他身后立住，“话说，有人要告诉我到底怎么回事吗？”她直直地盯着Jim，Jim看向西蒙，西蒙看向Blair，Blair可怜地抬起双手，摆出手腕交叉的样子，“我的手被绑住呢（My hands are tied，俚语，表示无能为力）。”“好吧，反正不关我的事。”梅根愤愤地说。  
  
“梅根，”Blair用恳求的声音说，“我真的很抱歉，但是这事关重大。”他叹息一声，“我只能说这个世界总会有神奇而了不起之处，好吗？”  
  
“好吧，Sandy，”梅根点点头，转身随班克斯往外走去。  
  
“我猜你遇到他（got him，也指Jim抓住Blair的手臂）的时候总会有超自然的事情发生，”她朝Jim调侃道，而Jim抓住她的胳臂，俯身在她耳边低声说，“没错”，然后在她身后关上门。  
  
“话说，Jim，”Blair在他身后用欢快的声音说，“如果我的制服要作为证据，那么也许我不必——靠！” Jim的假笑和摇头让他哀嚎着打消了念头。  
  
（TBC）  
  
  
\----------  
  
  
 **星期三 下午**  
  
Jim Ellison坐在警校运动场空荡荡的看台上，移动电话举在耳边，眼睛注视着学员们一个个完成障碍赛跑，穿过各色障碍物朝终点墙壁冲去。  
  
“所以我跟他们说你昨天突然拉肚子拉到虚脱，所以会突然冲出去。”班克斯的声音在他耳边说。  
  
“真是多谢你八辈祖宗，西蒙，”Jim摇着头，“你可真是个体贴的好兄弟。”  
  
西蒙豪放地笑起来，“不用客气，随时为你效劳。他们不一定信了我的话，不过我们重案组一向在所有‘不可说之事’上实行‘不问不说’（don't ask, don't tell）政策。”  
  
“你总可以提前让Sandburg给你编一个好一点的借口吧。”Jim愤愤地说。  
  
“哎呀，忘了。毕竟我又没有他那个天才大脑。”西蒙说。  
  
“那是，这一点不能再明显了。”Jim说。“所以你这个天才的借口怎么解释我们找到了受伤的Sandburg？”  
  
“不知道啊——也许他喝了一整瓶你的高岭土果胶。”西蒙大笑着回答。  
  
“你个混蛋，”Jim嘶声。“我记下这笔账了。”  
  
“你那边如何，发现线索了吗？”西蒙问。  
  
“还没，”Jim回答，“只有一大群你从学校起就讨厌的警校生，年轻二十岁的那种。”Jim看着第一名抵达墙边的学员抓住绳索，艰难地开始翻越高墙。“他们居然和以前一模一样。”  
  
“除了Sandburg。”西蒙反驳。  
  
“是啊，除了他。”Jim同意，看向正进行最初的的二十圈跑的搭档。  
  
“如果看到一个高高瘦瘦的黑小子，替我亲他一口。”西蒙叹息一下。  
  
“没问题。”说完Jim按断电话。  
  
他将身体前倾，手腕悬在膝盖之间晃动，仔细观察眼前拉开的序幕。Sandburg正要结束最后一圈，跑向障碍越野环节——Jim忽然皱起眉，注意到一个结实的黑发男人拉近了与Blair的距离，有点过于接近了。Jim密切注视着局势的发展——从那男人的眼神可以看出他判断了一下与Blair Sandburg的距离，随后开始加速以缩短距离。到达第三和第四组障碍物时，那人作出一副想赶超Blair却一不小心要跌到的样子，但Jim通过敏锐的眼神察觉到他是故意在Blair前面使绊子，要让他的搭档狠狠摔到地上。  
  
Jim站起身，与此同时，看到两人的脚拌在一处，然后往地上摔去——就在此时，Blair忽然扭转一下身体，在地上打个滚，趁势重新站起了身，整个过程快速而流利。然后他全速冲过第四组障碍物，头也不回地朝墙奔去。被甩下的男人在后面一边高声怒吼，一边试图重新爬起来。当Sandburg伸手够到绳索，一点点艰难地向上攀爬，最终消失在墙的另一头，彻底翻过那堵墙时，Ellison已抓着黑发学员，将他拖出场外。  
  
“你他妈搞什么？”那个学员大叫，Jim将他狠狠推到看台边。这人很年轻，大概二十或二十二。  
  
“听着，我是一个真正的警探而你还什么都不是，懂吗？所以放下你嚣张的态度。”Jim说，“你的小动作瞒不了我——如果你这段时间认真上课了，你就知道你的行为是人身攻击。现在，你有权保持沉默——”  
  
“你不能——”那孩子激动地大叫。Jim轻轻摇头，“天啊，蠢得要命。”然后朝男人脸上猛揍一拳。“你不该那么做，混球，你真的不应该。”年轻学员惊慌失措地瞪着他，忽而，惊慌变为狂怒。Jim转头望去，Sandburg正朝他们跑来，同时用挂在脖子上的毛巾轻轻擦拭脸庞。  
  
“你凭什么当警察，”年轻学员朝他咆哮，“你根本不是那块料。”  
  
“不，我是的。”Sandburg说。他在Jim身后停下，取出他腰间的手铐。“我比你够格多了。”他一边说一边将手铐铐在学员的手腕上。  
  
\----------  
  
“布莱恩·唐纳利”，那天下午稍晚的时候，西蒙·班克斯在警局大厅宣布。“二十二岁，第四代警员，或者说差点就成为第四代警员——已经被警校开除，等待指控。”西蒙讽刺地微笑。“另外，他真的蠢笨如猪——竟然还保留着那根棒球棍。憎恶Sandburg的原因大概只是妒忌他太过聪明。”  
  
Jim点点头，站起身，拎起椅背上的夹克外套。“西蒙，我要走了，需要在六点前去一个地方。”  
  
“去吧。”班克斯回答。“希望明天平安无事，因为这里一个人都不会有。大家都准备去市政厅，你知道吧？”  
  
“是的，我猜到了。”Jim说。  
  
“我想每个人都想看看穿着警察制服的Sandburg，”班克斯微笑地说，“这可是千年等一回的场景。”  
  
“是啊，不过别拿这件事逗他，他对这事挺敏感。”Jim回答。  
  
“我们？逗他？”西蒙用不以为然的语气回答。“对了，典礼结束之后有安排吗——我们可以带他出去吃个午餐之类的吧？”  
  
“我想他会喜欢的——如果他还有胃口的话。”Jim喃喃地补充。“我得走了。”  
  
“行，”西蒙边说边朝自己的办公室走去。“对了，替我们对他说声恭喜啊。”  
  
  
  
 **星期四 早**  
  
Jim从浴室出来，恰好听到Blair的自言自语，“帽子里面，帽子外面，帽子里面——靠靠靠！”  
  
他顺着楼梯走到二楼卧室，看到Sandburg正在镜子前仔细端详，试图为他的警帽和马尾辫找到合适的位置。“不要说话，一个字都别说，Jim，我发誓！”Sandburg冲镜中Jim的倒影说。  
  
他确实没什么要说的。深蓝色的制服外套妥帖地覆盖在Blair Sandburg身上，把干净利落的白色衬衣映衬得越发洁白，制服上金色的纽扣闪闪发光。Jim看着Sandburg烦躁地摆弄发辫，一会儿压在帽子底下，一会儿抽出摆在帽子外，真心想不出合适的话语。  
  
“好了，”Blair最终转过身，“这样可以吗？”马尾辫此时摆在帽子外，低低地趴伏在他后颈中间。“看起来会蠢吗？——不，应该是，有多蠢？”  
  
“看起来很不错啊，”Jim说。“其实你不需要现在就穿上吧。”  
  
“拖延没有意义，”Sandburg说，脱下帽子像扔飞盘一样扔到床上。“我要提前习惯这套衣服——需要能冷静面对它。”  
  
“说起来……我……我给你准备了点东西。”Jim从立柜取出他自己的军礼服，一边这样说。  
  
“什么？”Blair解着辫子，同时来回踱步，试图习惯身穿制服的感觉。  
  
“我不确定，也许这挺傻的。”Jim将裤子从衣架上分离出来，开始往身上穿，同时小声说。  
  
“是什么？”Blair追问，而Jim正拉好裤链并感激地举起胳膊伸进一件衬衣。他放下手臂，没去管衬衣扣子，只是朝Blair看了一眼。  
  
“我不知道——听我说，我真的不希望你有什么奇怪的误解。明明昨天想出来的时候，这个主意还挺棒的。”  
  
“Jim，你在说什么？到底是什么？什么什么什么？”Blair连珠炮似的发问。Jim叹了一口气，朝楼下走去，Blair紧随其后。  
  
走到夹克外套边，Jim从夹克外侧口袋取出两个盒子：一个大一些，扁平方形；另一个小一些，立方形状。  
  
“先说好，”Jim转身面向Blair，“是你说过——你上次先提到的——”Blair瞪大双眼，眼神充满压抑不住的不耐，于是Jim闭上嘴，只是将两个盒子递出去。  
  
Blair首先打开上方大一点的盒子，皱着眉看着里面一堆由皮革编织的繁复的链条。“这些是……”他犹豫着，指尖轻轻触碰其中一根。  
  
“Blair，我确定这套制服非常衬你，”Jim走近一步，“我知道制服穿好后你什么地方会露出来什么地方不会，所以我想着——”他停下来深深呼吸，然后一把抓起Blair手中的盒子，大步走到餐桌旁倾倒而出。“这是脖子的，这是手的、脚的、还有……因为你说过——”  
  
“Jim，我不明白……”Blair也走到餐桌边，困惑地摇着头。  
  
“我只是想着如果戴上点什么，你可能会开心一些——当然，都是戴在制服下面，不会露出来。”Jim边说边将一丛丛柔软的皮革带子分开来，“看，就是这些——”Blair低头看着，那些巧妙繁复的图样此时变成一件件不同的首饰。颈链、手链、脚链……好像联想到什么似的，Blair朝Jim投去讶异的一瞥，露出一个别样的笑容。  
  
“不是真的要用到它们，它们只是装饰性的而已，”Jim小声说，避开Blair的眼光。“我不是想……你不要感到困扰。”  
  
“天啊，Jim。”Blair轻声惊叹，看着眼前的人。  
  
“我只是希望，”Jim犹豫地说，“希望你在典礼上仍感觉到自我，你明白吗？至少在制服的下面。”  
  
“为我戴上。”Blair说。Jim拿起颈链，先松开Blair的领带，解开衬衣最上方两颗扣子然后将链子系在它该在的地方。Blair伸手触碰脖子上柔然的皮革，将它按在皮肤上轻轻摩擦。此时，Jim拾起了手链。  
  
“右手还是左手？”他问。Blair想了一会儿，答道，“左边吧。”他推起外套的袖子，解开底下衬衣的扣子，然后伸向Jim。Jim在他手腕上滑动一下手链，收紧固定。  
  
“脚呢？”Jim问。Blair又想了一下才做出决定，“右边。”他抬起腿放在椅子上，推起裤脚，拉下袜子。Jim俯身将第三条链子在Blair结实并且毛绒绒的脚踝系紧，起身的时候露出一个微笑。  
  
“现在，到这个了。”他指着最后一条链子。“你自己戴吧，我没法冷静地对付这个。”Blair大笑，解开裤子，灵巧的手指小心地用柔软的链条圈起他的阴茎和双球，绕过一圈然后又一圈。  
  
“Blair，”Jim谨慎地开口，“我觉得它不用——”   
  
（译注：不太确定，但是我猜Jim的意思是不用绕两圈。）  
  
“Jim，为什么不让我来决定它要怎么戴？”Blair调皮地回答。  
  
“好吧，听你的，”Jim说，又补充道“None of it should show。”  
  
“I have that within which passeth show，”Blair说。  
  
“所以，你喜欢？”Jim问。  
  
Blair微笑着张口欲言，但又停了下来，只是微笑着点点头，吞咽一下，后退一步。“好看吗？”他轻声问，张开双臂，好像在展示自己。  
  
“美极了。”Jim说。“噢，等一下——还有一个。”  
  
“这简直像圣诞节一样美妙。”Blair说。  
  
“你才像圣诞节一样美妙，每一天每一刻都是。”Jim回答，取过Blair放在桌上的较小的盒子说，“拿着，这个——是另一样。”他将盒子放进Blair手中。  
  
Blair低头看看手心，抬头看看Jim。“Jim，我觉得我不能承受更多了，我马上要哭出来了。”  
  
“闭嘴然后打开它。”Jim说，“冷静点儿，the Village People永不哭泣。”  
  
“那是骗人的鬼。”Blair回答。他打开手中的盒子，里面是一个非常小的银质圆环，中间镶嵌有一颗小小的宝石。Blair轻轻抽了一口气，“好漂亮，太美了。”  
  
“你会戴上吗？”Jim问。  
  
“就是死也要戴着，”Blair回答，但立刻修正，“呸呸呸——不该这么说。我要戴着它一直活着，怎么样？”  
  
“这还差不多。”Jim回答。他看着Blair单手解开余下的衬衣纽扣，轻轻除去旧的乳环，小心翼翼地以新的代替。“现在感觉到你自己了吗？”  
  
“不，”Blair抬起头，真诚地回答，“我感觉比我自己还要好。”  
  
“没有什么能比你更好。”Jim回答。Blair上前一步，双手搂住Jim的脖子，后者紧紧地回抱他，感受满怀的温暖。  
  
  
\----------  
  
  
“珀金斯！”伴随着分散的掌声和欢呼声，新上任的珀金斯警官正襟行至台前，敬礼示意，接过警徽，再分别与市长和警长握手。  
  
“你知道吗，”西蒙·班克斯一边朝Jim侧身一边说，“今天以前打死我也没想过这能成。”  
  
“菲尔普斯！”Jim呛出一声笑，瞪向西蒙，“是你提的方案！”  
  
“是的，Jim，”西蒙说。“珀斯曼！”“不过一想到明天他就真正成为组里的一员——”  
  
“兰德尔！”“——啊，这是艾伯特·兰德尔家的小子吗？”西蒙抬起头在人群中四下搜寻。  
  
“谁他妈的在乎。”Jim无所谓地低声喃喃。  
  
“不要这么刻薄啊，Jim。”西蒙回答。“拉兹米尔！”“Sandburg只离开了两个小时，你就变回老样子了吗？”  
  
“是的，只有他在我十英尺（约3米）之内才行。”Jim说。  
  
“你就巴不得他捆在你腿上。”西蒙哼声。这时，Jim忽然狠狠地吞咽一下，手掌紧紧攀住前面的座椅后背。“鲁宾！”“你怎么了？”西蒙紧张地问。  
  
“我没事，是Sandburg。”Jim无力地说，“他太紧张了。也许我真的应该带个桶过来。”他闭上眼睛，试图压下因两人的情绪共感而产生的头晕恶心。“罗丝！”  
  
“漂亮！”身旁的梅根忽然喊出声，Jim猛地转过头。她耸耸肩，解释道，“难得有个女警官——上啊，好姑娘！”她又开始欢呼。  
  
“噢，天啊天啊天啊天啊天啊……”Blair念咒似的声音在Jim脑海中回响，他知道这些并不是直接对他说的话，只是他的搭档正紧张地口不择言——“萨德勒！”——而急速飙升的肾上腺素不经意地触发了他们之间的心灵感应。  
  
“到了，”西蒙忽然小声说，然后——“Sandburg！”身旁重案组的同事们迫不及待地集体跃起，送上雷鸣般的欢呼和掌声。Jim险些被大家爆发的呼声推进神游，于是一副蠢样地变成这一排里唯一一个还坐着的人。他勉力站直身体，堪堪目睹Blair在一阵闪光灯的围堵中从警长手里抽回手然后退回队伍，左手紧紧握着他的徽章。  
  
“你不为他高兴吗？”梅根转过头看向他，脸上还挂着巨大的笑容，而Jim真的不确定要怎么回答她——“西登斯！”——梅根蹙起眉，注意到Jim一片空白的神情，赶紧握住他的胳膊，紧紧扶着他，直到两人坐到椅子上。“好了，没事啦，”她小声地安慰，轻轻揉捏他的手重复着说，“没事啦。” Jim看进她的眼睛，不知梅根从他眼中读出了什么，她伸出手轻轻抚摸他的脸庞，然后将他的脑袋拉进，把他的脸贴到自己脸上。  
  
  
 **星期四 下午**  
  
  
两个小时之后。“我的天啊，我的天啊，我的天啊……”Blair自言自语地穿过餐厅的门，脸色仍然苍白紧张。其他的新任警察都朝走道尽头的一个大圆桌子走去，他脱离队伍，独自向卫生间走去。Jim Ellison紧随其后。  
  
“给你，”一进到卫生间，Jim就从口袋里掏出个小白瓶。  
  
Blair感激地接过阿司匹林，“你真的太周到了。”他摇晃小瓶子，取出三片药片放进手心，然后脱掉帽子，弯身凑到水龙头下，接了些水送进口中。  
  
（译：此处出现了带水槽的一幕！作者没有驴我们！）  
  
“不用谢。”Jim倚墙靠住，“很快就好了，典礼结束了。”  
  
“天呐，我之前说合影什么的时候，只是在开玩笑啊，居然真的有合影。”Blair说，溅在脸上的水花往下滴落。“和天煞的市长合影，和愚蠢的奖章合影——”  
  
“你是今天的大新闻，”Jim说，“一个新的城市项目，记得吗？而且你差点把你的奖章落下了，是西蒙帮你捡起来的。”  
  
“是的，差点，”Blair叹气，“差点明显还不够。我们周末去露营吧，我需要把这摊子事忘到九霄云外。”他抽出一张纸巾擦干脸，然后解开脑后的发带，低头用手指将蓬松的暗色卷发梳散。  
  
“感觉好些了吗？”Jim问。站直身体的Blair说 “还差点儿。”然后他解开外套纽扣，将衬衣下摆从裤腰里抽出来，取下领带，解开衬衣顶端的三颗扣子，松开袖口然后将袖子卷到手肘处。做完这些后，他轻松地呼出一口气，“行了，现在好些了，好多了。”  
  
“你好像被蹂躏了一样。”目睹了全过程的Jim说。  
  
“惨遭蹂躏但仍未放弃希望。”Blair意味深长地微笑。  
  
Jim将Blair的领带塞进帽子，然后扣到Blair头上。“走吧，他们在等了。”  
  
“回家之后好好操我一顿可以吗？”Blair一边推开门一边说。  
  
“当然。”Jim回答，门在身后缓缓合上。  
  
  
  
 **星期四 晚**  
  
“Jim？”当Jim的吻轻柔地落在皮革项链、手链和阴茎环的周围时，Blair小声开口。“要是没有这些，今天我不会撑完全程。”他说，“我一直碰它们，感觉它们在制服底下摩擦——它们不断提醒我是谁，不断让我想起你。”  
  
“我很高兴。”Jim喃喃地说，深深地沉醉于皮革和Blair的身体混合的气息之中。  
  
“你不知道它们对我多重要。”Blair说。  
  
“你不知道你戴上它们有多性感。”Jim回答，嘴唇在Blair手腕处滑动，舌尖品尝美好的滋味。“我现在不确定到底是谁送了谁礼物。”  
  
Blair微笑，赞同地说，“你越来越能发掘你的癖好了。”  
  
“我确实发掘了某些东西。”Jim承认，声音里透出笑意。  
  
“没想到你喜欢这个。”Blair说。  
  
“我也没想到，”Jim承认道，手指缓缓地滑过Blair胸口，轻轻顺着乳尖上闪亮的宝石划圈。“不过你被……装饰的样子对我有某种吸引，我猜——因为你允许我装饰你的身体——”  
  
“我知道，”Blair回答，“我也喜欢被你装饰。”他抬起脚，让柔软的脚链轻轻擦过Jim的腿，后者轻轻一颤。  
  
“有某种意味，”Jim沉声说，“很深，很……我不知道怎么说——”  
  
“原始？”Blair提供建议，仍然来回滑动着脚。  
  
“是的。”Jim说。  
  
“操我，来吧。”Blair低语。Jim低下头，开始深深地吻他，手里握住满满两把头发。不知过了多久，Jim从Blair唇上退开，开始温柔地舔吻向导的脸庞：两边的太阳穴、脸颊、下颌…… “你是真的喜欢……”他低声说，鼻尖嗅触Blair的喉结。  
  
“嗯？”Blair问，声音因情欲而朦胧。  
  
“被操。”Jim的声音低沉地抵着他的脖子发出，Blair吐出赞同的呻吟，“噢，是的。”  
  
“这种感觉很好？”Jim继续问，开始转战Blair的肩头。  
  
“不能再好。”Blair说，握住Jim的手放到自己勃起上。  
  
“其实我刚才也这么想来着。”Jim忽然停下说。Blair立刻急切地抗议，“别是现在。”Jim吞咽一下，听Blair迸发出一连串的语句，“Jim，如果你想要，我会做的，非常乐意，我们有很多时间，但如果现在停下我会疯的，我发誓，太过了，我处理不了，太多了太多了——”Jim用吻将Blair滔滔不绝的嘴巴封住，把头发从脸颊旁轻轻拂开，直到身下的爱人平息下来。  
  
“好了，我知道了，”Jim轻声说，“我只是感觉，刚才——”  
  
“我知道你是什么感觉，”Blair静静地说，“我也感觉到了。这些东西——”他抬手用手腕蹭过Jim的脸，“存在某种意味，对不对？你知道是什么吗？”  
  
“不，我不知道这是什么，”Jim说，“但我感觉得到。”  
  
“感觉到你装饰我是出于某种驱动。”Blair完成这个句子，Jim坐起身。  
  
“Blair，这有些诡异。”他说，“我不想觉得——”  
  
“那就别想，”Blair打断他，握住Jim的手放在自己胸前，“别去想那到底是什么。就想想看到我这样你喜欢吗？”他低声问。  
  
“噢，当然喜欢。”Jim深深地吸进空气。  
  
“那就行了，想着性就好。”Blair说。“性爱第一，神秘的意味往后靠。”  
  
“谢天谢地我们之中有一个人分得清轻重缓急，”Jim说着，手伸到Blair穴口开始轻柔地划圈。  
  
  
  
 **星期五 下午**  
  
哈格罗夫大楼一间小小的会议室外，Blair正紧张地来回踱步。他知道自己会通过，必须通过，但胃部仍然揪成一团，双手搓个不停。刚才，评委们让他移步到会议室外，以便进行必需的投票环节，但对于一个简单的“通过”来说，他们是不是花得太久了？Blair的大脑疯狂地转动：也许他获得了特殊奖励？一个声音充满希望地猜测。或者他们并不买账？另一个声音这么说，他忍不住畏缩一下，想起他在“所谓的”论文里犯下的欺诈行为。他们不可能发现他造假了，他紧张地安慰自己。他们不可能知道的……吧？  
  
他对现场提问的回答得还算适当吧？会不会说得太多反而把他们搞糊涂了？一个评委质询他的方法论时，他短暂地慌乱了一刻——撒谎，当时他内心冷冷地响起一个声音，不是一个可接受方法论噢——但他预计过这个问题，所以他觉得自己的陈述还是有说服力的。见鬼的，这扇门什么时候才能打开？他抚弄着左手腕上的皮革手链，不断地来回扭动。  
  
门最终开启，他的导师探出头来。“Blair，可以进来了。”她微笑着说。Blair吐出一口气，微笑是一个好的信号，相当好。他跟着导师进入会议室，老旧的木门在身后重新合拢。其他的评委成员纷纷站起，他的导师朝他伸出手，“祝贺你，Sandburg博士，评委会决定给你的论文通过。”  
  
Blair一下子放松下来，甚至觉得有些晕眩，他依次和其他四位教授握手，嘴里自觉地念着“谢谢您，谢谢您”，以回答他们的贺词，“干得不错”、“非常好”、“很荣幸”、“为这个领域做出真正的贡献”。然后他在眩晕中梦游一般地往自己的办公室走，胸前紧紧捧着论文，脑子里念咒似的想着那个词，“特别警官Sandburg博士”。  
  
这是多么惊心动魄的一周啊。  
  
转过角落，他立刻看到有大约十个人聚集在他的办公室门前。看到他出现，他们立刻安静下来。他的朋友萨拉朝他走近几步，看到他呆愣愣的神色皱起眉，谨慎而好奇地开口问道：“怎么样？”他露出一个笑容，竖起一根大拇指，所有人都轻松下来，尖叫着朝他涌来。他被轮流拥抱、亲吻，旁边传出“啵”地开香槟的声音。他接过递到面前的酒瓶，畅快地痛饮一口，然后在兴奋吵嚷的人群的簇拥下走过通道，知道他将直接被送到附近一家毕业生常去的酒吧。  
  
行吧。依然是美妙无比的一周。  
  
转角时，队伍正好迎面撞见走来的Jim Ellison和梅根——两人惊讶地后退几步。“Jim！”Blair一边大声呼喊一边从队伍里挣脱出来，将自己投射进爱人的臂弯。Jim紧紧接住他，在他额头轻轻一吻，“我带了梅根来，希望这没问题。”Blair看看身旁的梅根，微笑起来，后者也回以微笑——然后Blair别过头高喊，“萨拉，过来——我要给你介绍个人！”  
  
  
————————  
  
  
（完）


End file.
